


Welcome home

by punkflaming0



Series: S.W.A.T Drabbles [3]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), S.W.A.T. - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, No cheating, Not Beta Read, Romance, just street and chris, no ty or kira just street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkflaming0/pseuds/punkflaming0
Summary: It's about him, all about him.Since day one and it'll be for a long time more.
Relationships: chris alonso&jim street, chris alonso/jim street
Series: S.W.A.T Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279868
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> hi swat fam!!  
im back with a stris drabble  
just chris in love with street and being cute  
in this universe theres no ty or kira okay? have fun

It's about him, _all_ about him.

Since day one and it'll be for a long time more.

The way she arranges her hair, buys new clothes, do her nails and eyebrows more often,_ it's all about him_.

He's the cause of her secretly scrolling through Victoria Secret's instagram page looking for a new pair of lingerie to buy - just in case... It's all about him the way she sits perfectly straight, and the way she wears pink/red lipstick every morning more often than she used to... It's all about _him._

Chris can't even count how many things she changed in her routine since Street became a part of it. More green juices - for both of them - and less soda. More chicken salad, more Gatorades, more running at 6am and sparring at the end of the day shift just for fun - because seeing Steeet sweaty and breathless is a great way to start and finish the day.  
But it's not the way she seems to do inhuman efforts to impress him that hurts, it's the idea that he didn't notice anything that makes her stomach sick.

Okay, he tried to cross the line, he stepped back, he's waiting for another chance but... What if it's too late?

She can't see the fond look in his eyes when Chris' not watching him, if she could see, she wouldn't believe it.

_How could a woman so selfish give birth to a man like Street?_ They will never know.

But when they kiss Chris knows she's in the right arms. She melts in Jim's touch, it's welcoming, firm and warm as if saying "welcome home, my love". And she's glad she's home.

She stays the night and doesn't regret anything. She can stay with him forever.

Then she finally knows she didn't need to impress him, he belongs to her since day one, just like her belonged to him since then. It's all written in the stars, in the plans of the universe.

It was all about both of them after all, about them being each others home and stay like that forever.

* * *


End file.
